


A Family AU RP turned Fanfic

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: By Me and Outlast-and-goreDone in like 2016ish/2015ishOur Rp, both Trager and Eddie have begun getting well and in some case, made the Asylum a semi safe place to be under their ruling and guidance.Adopting Dennis, Silky, and Pyro, the two themselves have gotten through hell and back and during the very start, Eddie uses a fresh dead bodies skin as a makeshift left face piece and fixed his eye so it has a patch so he doesn’t need to wear the steampunk monocle
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager





	1. Guidelines/Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to be added as I go

The Fic Will Be Very Out Of Character For Them But As Much Also As Possible

Pyro, Dennis, and Silky are kids and Mount Massive housed a child ward (kids too can be fucked up)

It caught fire one day (I wonder by whom) and thus their sons are 'born'

My memory is such shit but I'm ganna try my damnest to get as much of that RP right as I can

Trager is the wife of the family is is Mama Trager and Eddie is well, duh, the husband and is Dad to the kids

Note to make, even 'adopted' none of the kids are RELATED so Dennis is very attracted to Silky and Visa versa

I'll try to make it as umm... SOMETHING dirty as I can also, we went all the way back when but times changed and my desire to write sex is like none

I'll try to make it as umm... SOMETHING dirty as I can also, we went all the way back when but times changed and my desire to write sex is like none

Lastly, there is violence but nowhere in the family, MY past family abuses BAR ME from making Eddie do such abuse like that (Ligur and Chase was based off me and my dad's own fight just to let anyone know) so NO-No child rape, child abuse, verbal or psychological! FUCK THAT, fuck right off!

Don't like that, it's not Outlast if it's NOT written that way well tough, write abuse yourself, it's terrifying and scarring and I will NOT ruin my AU and past RP with that shit

Soooo, thems the breaks Binkie, either enjoy or don't, absolutely no family abuse just violence DEFENDING the family and the kids not being related means DennisxSilky


	2. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song was not the one used in our RP but I love it to pieces and had wanted to write a fic based on it anyway sooo here it is

With so few bodies finding their way into his midst, Trager became bored. And a bored Trager was a, well, a bored Trager.

The once dashing to-be Doctor of Mount Massive now rendered to a skeleton of Wernicke's nightmares, Trager took himself as he came and rolled with it, no complaints.

Fitting himself with a steampunk eyepiece over his missing left eye, a surgical mask to hide his exposed jaw, and just a bed sheet made apron around his waist, why complain?

Nothing he could do, so just go with it, overcome, adapt, that's how a human survived! How the sharks beat the-

His train of thought detailed mid thought and was forgotten.

Where was he?

He'd find his way back to his territory, but still-He looked around, noticing his surroundings.

He wasn't upstairs, damn, he was deep in thought, about what?

He heard it again, what derailed his thoughts to forgotten and thus he followed it, a sultry singing voice, something in this hellhole that did NOT fit!

'Write-' 'Ars'. Is what he heard as he crept closer and peeked over the door frame of what would have been the basketball court.

Above his head, Trager tilted his head like an owl, listening and trying to understand why the voice didn't vibrate like a voice would in an empty court then sniffed and smirked.

Bodies. Those dark things overhead were bodies! Niiice~ And plenty of them too!

"What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine"

His attention snapped to the voice and tried seeing the singer.

Damn the Engine.

He stepped in carefully, following the voice like a moth to flame.

'Rewrite the stars~'

Damn the voice! Sent goosebumps through skin he didn't really possess, it was that deep.

"It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible"

Trager wasn't one to hold back and opened his mouth, ruining it but could not help it. The song spoke to him and he answered, "How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find"

The singer turned quickly but he kept singing.

"It's up to you," He sang back and Trager smiled best he could, "And up to me~"

But before they could finish, Trager got to see the singer meaning he would be able to see him and for the very first time-Trager became a quitter and bolted.

How could he be seen with THAT piece of art?

Swiftly through the halls he went, not stopping, bolting up the stairs three at a time until he found his own Hospital Wing and drove onward until he found his secret room.

Into the tight fit sized hole made just for himself, he clawed himself up into the ceiling and curled up tightly in the furthest corner where not even the dim light outside could find him.

He panted, he shook, he was lost, he had quite-

"But I can't have you-" He whispered the ending of the song before falling sideways in defeat.

-

The singer back in the basketball court had seen the man for a long while longer than he'd thought he did, he saw behind the broken man and saw the beautiful women she could be~

The wife of his dreams, but she'd run, like the rest-

He hung his head, hand falling as he'd tried to grab him to stop his run from him, his voice shaken and sad, "We're bound to break and my hands are tied-"


	3. The Perfect Match For Him~

Without the Engine and castant injections, Eddie's mind had long begun to defog, clearing out and showing him his twisted reality.

These THINGS hanging up in the basketball court weren't brides, they'd never been nor would have been.

They were men, they were all men-And he was falling into what he'd been sent here for in the first place, murder and mutilation of the body just this time ONLY men.

He walked towards the closest doctor's lounge where tea and coffee were still present and along his path, he let him mind wonder.

If they were men, so was the Darling he'd sung with a few days before.

Did it matter, they'd sung beautifully, had such a beautiful colored eye when they'd finally locked stares between, a cloudy gray~

Silverish hair peppered with dark brown, and his figure, female or not, certainly dress worthy!

He snapped his fingers and smiled. He'd go out and find him!

He backpedaled to a bathroom he'd passed by and went to groom himself in the shattered mirror.

A variant sat on a toilet eyeing the Groom with such terror as the dashing man slicked back his greasy black hair and fixed up his self made tuxedo.

He knew about the Groom! If he stayed still, he wouldn't be noticed! The Groom was drawn to motion!

Eddie meanwhile knew the man was there and just gave no shits. He was nasty looking, only part of his face was nice to look at, a good skinning would fix that, but for now, he focused upon himself.

He checked his bloodshot eyes and sighed.

The vessels had long been healed but the blood seemed never to have receded from the whites.

He flashed a handsome smile, puffing up, a real male nevertheless. It brought out the blue of his eyes, a trait for good children, a trait women looked for in a man, same as build!

He was the peak of a perfect male and male or not, so was the singer he sang with a good female!

Perfect body shape, smaller than him, beautiful, he bet he was smart too~

Brave to seek HIM out, a true mating fantasy of heartsongs!

"I'll be back later, stay put." He told the man on the toilet and walked out, breaking the handle without issue to be sure his captive could not escape and began to whistle as he searched for his potential mate.

He'd have some tea first~ He'd drink some tea and think where he'd might find-

Fiiiind-

Luck was with him~ Eddie, of all men! For there, making coffee from the brewer was the singer who answered his song!


	4. The Blood Dreamer

Eddie smirked as he checked out his Darling to-be's backside for the first time, the apron not covering his sculpted ass.

Advertising~

He wasn't with someone! Not that Eddie wouldn't kill them to prove to his potential mate he meant business!

"Darling~" He purred softly from the doorway and the other flinched bodily and looked with his odd eyepiece side.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ruined your song. It was really good, it made me actually wanna sing which is rare-" He spoke out quickly and looked around for an exit.

"Please don't run again, Darling~ Fate has spoken, we were made to ve together! I had hoped to see you again and here you are, just as veautiful as the day I saw you~"

"Buddy, umm.. You blind? Well, you shouldn't be, ruptured blood vessels in the eyes are more of an irritant than anything else-"

"Whatever do you mean, my Darling?"

"Darling, you called me Darling? As in, girl?"

Eddie shrugged, nodded a yes and no.

The other looked confused and opened his arms then did a spin, "Buddy I'm kinda missing alot'a things here!"

"Like what?"

"Your from the Engine then?"

Eddie nodded slowly.

His Darling to-be nodded and picked at something mindlessly as the coffee behind him finished, "That explains it, your brain is scrambled like eggs. Buddy, the names Trager, you know, the Blood Dreamer?"

That name rang a bell, yes.

"You tried to warn Villy Hope-"

"Annnd the fucker didn't listen, I'm THAT Trager-"

"So I should be thanking you as well, Darling~"

Trager groaned and turned around to address his coffee, speaking still to Eddie as he plunked in sugar and creamer, "I was the guy who failed to get him to stop this all from going tits up! I FAILED Buddy, I fucked up! And you're thinking I'm something else that I'm clearly not, some 'Darling!' Well I'm a male or-What is LEFT of one after my time in the Engine-"

"Those whores put you into the machine, Darling?!" Eddie asked, growing rigid and cold. Trager felt it from where he worked and looked backwards with a start, "Shouldn't you be happy? I worked with these assholes-"

He yelped when Eddie held him tenderly around the sides, his voice soothing upon his neck, the coffee spilt, the cup broken upon the floor, "Hush now, Darling, shhhh~ I don't blame you! Your not the whores that made the machine, forced us inside them! You tried to stop it before it started and Darling, that's more than any man can ask of his partner~"

"Buddy, I think… Your missing t..the basic point…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a female fo...for one… Umm I kinda helped Murkoff f..or another.."

"But Darling~" Eddie

Trager wasn't sure about this all of a sudden as Eddie purred into his neck, slipping back into himself, "I can make you veautiful~ More so than you already are~"

Trager felt Eddie's teeth upon his neck, slowly nipping, memories of Jeremy coming in waves, his long claw like nails flexed into the counter, body unable to fight off a body like Eddie's but wasn't ganna quit like last time-Just wait!

"Your body is fit for a dress, perfect to vare my children, we'll ve so very happy, me and you and our little boy and gir-"

"Newsflash-" Trager said suddenly, waking Eddie up who backed up just right to look at his beautiful Darling.

A mistake!

The coffee pot still filled with hot coffee broke over his head and as he screamed, Trager slipped by quickly with a last, "I'm a male, dumbass!"

Then he was gone as Eddie roared in pain behind him, burning, dripping, smelling not of just coffee but disrespect and disbelief!

He hadn't cared about the Blood Dreamer bit, he wanted the Darling he sang with! Why would he DO that to him? What had he DONE to make him attack him and so painfully?

As Eddie fought to either run Trager down and tear him apart or run him down and try again, Trager himself once more flew to his territory, this time, readiness in mind if Eddie sought help.

The guy couldn't be THAT stupid, he'd want SOMETHING for those burns-It was just a matter of time before he found out where he lived then, there'd be nowhere to hide!

He needed to be ready-


	5. Not Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason these are coming out so fast is I both remember and don't yet feel it as I write
> 
> I'll be going over it all once my fuel runs out

Eddie clocked in looking for help at about three hours later.

Trager was fixing baggies of medications, crushed into powder for easier use when the vibration of boots was felt by his sensitive feet.

It wasn't the Soldier, Walker, his boots noise were accompanied with chains. So it was Eddie. No one else had boots, shoes meant a random living worker or officer. Patients did not have shoes.

He wasn't sure he was ready-

Trager slunk carefully along his area, unheard or seen as Eddie looked into a few rooms before asking out, "Hello? Is anyone able to help?"

"Payment?" Trager asked through the wall to Eddie's left and the built man whirled around in shock.

"Who said that-"

"Answer me-" Trager spoke, above now.

"Payment for your treatment?" Now to his right.

"I have nothing, I doubt anyone's got money in this hellhole." Eddie spoke up, looking hard through parts of the wall then froze as the voice came from further behind him but turned and found no one still, "Not money, Buddy! Medicine or rags for bandages!"

'Buddy, shit! Amateur move.'

Eddie's eyes lit and he called kindly, "Darling? Is that you speaking? Please, I'm not mad, please, come out and we'll talk this out? After well… My head doesn't feel like it's melting if you may be so kind?"

"I'll give you the medicine for free but you leave! I'm not what you're looking for! I'm sorry I sang with you, I'm sorry you're stuck here! You're a charming man but again, you're sniffing at a male who's never going to be able to give you kids and is the one who helped them fuck up your brains!"

Scraping sounds above him, Eddie looked up and tried, begging as Trager used his methods of travel to get back into his secret room without being seen, "Darl-Trager? Would you like Trager then? Please, I'm sorry for my fall back… It's not happened for a month now in fact! Please, I'll try to get vetter, make it never happen again, you need not ve a woman! Your perfect as you are! Please believe me! Your voice, your eye, your figure, you, your perfect! Darling please-"

Trager stayed quiet as he pulled out some items for burns and cuts. Jeremy had told him such promises and spoke sweet nothings once before-This is where he was and Jeremy was long gone, probably in Spain or something, without him…

He gripped the baggie with clean wraps hard and bared his teeth beneath the surgeon mask as the others words echoed, 'Selling the dream, Rick~'

'We're ganna be sailing on nothen but money you and I, sippen golden martinis and snorting the most expensive crack! Fuck it's ganna be great, me and you once this is done!'

'Me and you~'

"Darling?" Eddie's voice broke into his thoughts and he exploded once again, a thin man with a wild psychotic short fuse broke out of the tight fit hole he peeked into to see if this is where his Darling had gone to and backed out quickly as Trager went nuts, "STOP CALLING ME DARLING!"

Eddie remembered his own explosion when he killed his father and uncle-Trager was really no different than he was- "NO ONE KEEPS THEIR PROMISES! I WON'T BE YOUR DAAAARLING ONCE SOMEONE NEW COMES ALONG! HELL, I'M SURE IF I FUCK UP ON YOU TOO YOU'LL DUMP ME IN THE ENGINE LIKE HE DID!"

Is that what happened? Eddie frowned as he was punched by the thin man, his punches doing nothing maybe out of kindness or unable to but Eddie just let it be-Was that what happened to his Darling? Because he'd told Billy about Murkoffs plane…

Did he also have a Darling of his own before-Was that who sent him there?

He just watched the poor thing punch him as he wanted about corporate and Murkoff and Walrider. About Jeremy about how THIS wasn't the dream he was promised and how they were supposed to be together he and Jeremy!

Losing energy was quick, Trager was soon panting in his arms, sobbing about how the world was shit, how it was all a lying bitch and all Eddie could do was hold still and be his rock, be HIS partner, he devoted partner.

A partner who wasn't going to leave him in his time of need, no! He was going to stay put! Listen like a good husband to his partner and care for him as such!

And for the first time since being sent to the Engine, after screaming to Jeremy to change his mind, that they were partners, that he loved him and he was sorry for going behind his back, Trager held Eddie and crumbled his walls to reveal the Trager he'd been.

The Trager who'd been promised a dream by the man he THOUGHT loved him-The man he gave up EVERYTHING for and lost it all because of-


	6. Fall Back

Waking up gave Trager a shock.

He wasn't in his Hospital Wing anymore! Noooo to wasn't even the second floor by feeling from hand palms and feet pressed where he lay.

He sniffed next. He didn't know the scent either.

Near sightlessness graced him with vibration, sound, and smell.

Like a bat almost, he could feel/see things by vibration say down the hall, which what he felt/saw was Eddie?

He must have taken him to his territory after his explosion. That was nice of him. As Trager thought about it he chuckled to himself.

A man of Eddie's build fitting through his secret room's hole, yaaa!

"Hey, Buddy-" He called out tiredly, a yawn stopping him from speaking further.

Eddie turned around and beamed, arms unfolding, approaching easily, "Darling~"

"Darling? Still?" Trager snickered, rolling his only eye as Eddie stepped into the room he lay in.

"Of course~"

"Well, anyway, thanks for...You know, letting me break down like that. Sorry also you had to see it." He felt stupid for such weakness, his father would be sooooooooo pleased, so would Jeremy-

"Always, Darling. If you ever need anything, I'm here~"

"Thanks.. Soo you're still looking at me that way then?" He asked and Eddie blinked and to Trager, he looked very VERY confused.

"You're keeping me as your partner though I'm a guy? Or was this kindness that you brought me into your place to rest, Buddy?"

His body went cold as Eddie laughed in a rather odd manor and chuckled himself asking, "What?"

"Why wouldn't I want you as my Darling, Darling? We're a match made in Heaven you and I~"

It came to Trager's attention at last that he couldn't move.

He could feel things with his hands and feet with how they lay out, but he could not move them.

"Eddddddie?"

"I'll make it quick, Darling~"

Trager began to panic, panicking wasn't something he did well at. He grew small and yelped, "Hey, hey, what about loving me for me, Buddy?"

"Well I do, Darling~ What's made you think otherwise?"

"I'm strung up here like a Thanksgiving dinner!"

"We'll have kids is all I'll do~ I know you'd make an amazing mother, we're so much alike. Veen hurt vy those we trusted and loved-"

"Your ganna hurt me now to do this?"

"Oh my love, no~ I have anesthesia~ I remembered this time!"

Trager grew frantic and spoke more, voice squeaking, "Buddy that's not the point! Holy shit that is NOT what I mean!"

"Your ganna change me after telling me you loved me for me, kids or not! That's JUST as bad as the asshole who threw me in the Engine!"

"N..no… Darling we'd just.. We'd just ve gaining a happy famil-"

"I lost my whole life because of that asshole and his promises already and like I said as I broke down to you, I'd be done in again and I was right! Here I lay, being shown a lie that I'm NOT in fact good enough for someone who's told me I was and you know what?"

Eddie had long since gone from the readiness to 'fix' himself a bride to letting the barrage of words sink in.

He was slipping back again…

He'd promised he wouldn't!

"Trager…"

The man strung up like a bird looked shocked and asked, looking over his boney knee to see Eddie, "I'm slipping backwards again…"

He looked back at Trager, bloodshot blues to his cloudy gray and whispered, "I promised and yet I fell backwards and so quickly.."

He flicked out a blade and began to cut Trager free as he blankly stared at what he did, Trager watching silently, amazed he'd gotten through to Eddie without forced violence.

"I'll commend you, Eddie!" Trager said as his wrists was cut free and Eddie stopped to listen.

"From the three hours after smashing your head with a coffee pot to now, I was able to talk you back!"

Eddie blinked then slowly began to smile.

"That's pretty damn good, fast even, your learning, Buddy, it's scary as hell but-" With his other wrist free he smiled back then noticed his exposed jaw.

Then, his missing eye piece.

He didn't give two shits about his exposed genitals, he looked around swiftly and found neither mask nor monocle near him and tried hiding himself away.

"Darling?"

"Hey'a, privacy… I'm naked here…"

Eddie grabbed for a dress, one he loved most, one he'd planned on gracing Trager with when he awoke from his surgery as his bride and said, "I hope you like the dress.. I thought it suited you, brought out your eye and figure."

"I meant my face… Have my mask or anything to hide this ugly ass mess?"

"Darling! Words!"

Trager held the dress close and shrugged before offering, "Ugly piece of shit?"

"Darling, no! And no, not that either! I was also planning a little something, as a kind of… Marriage gift to you~"

He walked off and Trager felt him free something and easily dragged something back over, that something being a someone, a variant, the same one from the toilet three days ago with the decent left side of the face!

"I had hoped...Maybe to gift you a mouth and patch for your eye after… After your other surgery.."

The variant screamed behind the bag and Eddie kicked him silent, his voice a nasty, "Silence when my Darling is thinking, slut!" Then waited as the man now whimpered by his feet.

"I know skinning.."

Trager snorted, hand over his ruined mouth, a real hearty laugh and Eddie smiled proudly.

"Why would you do that for me? I just complained about changing and yet-"

"This is a change for you-One to vetter you-" Eddie whispered and pulled the others hand aside and finally fully saw his to-be partners face in it's grotesque glory.

He'd never be able to kiss right without lips, and judging by how thin he was, eating was a chore and a half, he assumed ninety percent of his food went to the floor, as did drinks.

And his eye-That metal monster cause endless cuts and pus to form and break, it smelled and he KNEW it hurt-The whole eye was gone...As if he'd torn it out himself…

"For giving me a reason to vetter myself, please, Darling, let me help you back?"

Trager touched the fingerless gloved hand of Eddie's upon his face, pressed it to his destroyed face, recalled the promises of before and asked, "Mind if I hold your hand as I go to sleep at least?"

Eddie smiled lovingly and fetched the items needed, pulling a cart up, the sly bastard having taken Trager's clean set of cutters and stitches and assured as he placed his large strong hand within his smaller thin one, "Vut of course my Darling Trager~" And with a true gentleman's hand, placed a cloth over Trager's nose and mouth and whispered as the other began to go under, "This promise I keep~" Then, he was out and Eddie began.

The toilet sitting variant was not so well taken care of.


	7. It Will Take Time, Time We'll Have Together~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very mild domestic abuse mentioned
> 
> Jeremy is an asshole

Did Jeremy have a bad night and use him again, because that's what it felt like when Trager woke up again, this time in a bed.

He would have chalked it up as such until he looked around himself and found out he wasn't in a swanky room somewhere else where Jeremy could be away from work with him, but in an odd makeshift room, complete with a bookcase made into a door.

His mind swam and it kept clipping like a needle on a record, falling asleep to Eddie-Why had he fallen asleep?

He blinked.

"Darling?"

Eddie!

He tried to speak and found he couldn't. He felt hot yet cold.

Eddie came in with a basin of cooling water in hand and offered something Trager hadn't noticed to his left, "Here~ This is to help the pain."

How much had Eddie taken of his stores?

Trager was helped into taking the medicine then washed carefully upon the face with the cool wet rag.

All the while, Eddie told him how amazing he'd done, how the hot and cold was do to actually resting and was shown he was being given I.V fluids to perk him up from all he'd lacked since not eating and drinking right.

"The skins been doing fine, the eye took a bit but is now too, all cleaned."

Trager did indeed not feel or smell infection, and indeed recalled how he got here at last.

He watched Eddie tend to his forehead next and tiredly motioned a heart with his hands, Eddie himself beamed and gave one back.

Shortly thereafter, Trager was once again, back to sleep with Eddie rubbing his neck with the cooling water cloth in his hands.

-

By the next week and also not even being a surgeon themselves, Eddie watched as Trager tentatively opened and closed his mouth.

The skin held nice, it hurt but it worked, and his new clean eye socket no longer burned nor smelt of infection!

At last he was allowed to see himself, another gift graced to himself before he was allowed to look at himself in the mirror and with Eddie holding his thin shoulders, the two stared back at themselves, the past looking at the future.

Trager touched his face softly, each stitch done up as neatly as possible, before hiding away his eye socket, Trager looked at the empty hole and looked at it, remembering the handsome man he'd once been and looked away, putting the patch over his eye.

"You're doing grand, Darling~" Eddie purred into Trager's ear, hugging his partner carefully. "It will take time, but we'll be together to do so~"

In the dress he'd been given the very day of his surgery, Trager looked shyly at himself again and finally lifted his chin and smiled for the first time with his new lips and spoke tightly with his learning jaws, "It Will Take Time, Time We'll Have Together~"

"That we will~" Eddie agreed and finally kissed his partners good cheek first then, slowly, tipped his chin up more and pressed their lips together for the first time of many~


End file.
